Graduation Night
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: It’s the night of their high school graduation. Kyo knows what’s about to happen, its time to say goodbye to life on the outside, he hasn’t beaten Yuki. Hasn’t he? Umm… did Yuki just send Akito flying? Rrated for language.


Graduation Night

It was the night of there graduation party. It was supposed to be a happy time and for most of them it was. Arisa, Saki, and Tohru where on the dance floor in a jumble of people. Saki in a long sleeved, low cut black dress, Arisa in a one shoulder blood red dancing dress that Kyoko had given her, and Tohru in a pink evening gown Ayame had made for her. All three seemed to be having the time of their lives. Yuki, Kyo, and the others were seated along the wall and watched. When the girls rejoined them they were completely out of breath. When he saw Tohru's innocent happy smile Kyo couldn't help but crack one himself. She was just too cute and she was with him, if only for just a little wile longer. He looked at his watch, ten till midnight, he really should leave. But he wanted to dance with her just one more time. Then a slow song came on and Kyo stood and extended his hand,

"One last dance Cinderella?" '_Too bad it's the prince that has to disappear by midnight._'

"Ok Kyo-kun." With that the couple took to the dance floor. After the song ended Kyo kissed her cheek and waited for her to turn around, then left. As Tohru returned to the others all the Junnishi noticed Kyo's absents.

"Hey Tohru, where's Orange Top?" Arisa asked seeing as her favorite victim was nowhere in site.

"He's outside." Saki said in her usual mono tone.

"Let's go find him."

"No." Hatori said, "You stay here, well go get Kyo." With that Hatori and the others left. Tohru pulled her friends aside.

"I'm going to go with them stay here."

"Ok."

"What are you up to?"

"Just stay here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akito stood in front of Kyo,

"Well Kyo its time to go. Are you ready?"

"Not really but I'm not gonna argue."

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled running around the corner, "Akito's coming to put you in confinement. You need to stay with a group."

"Tohru," Kyo spun her around, "He's already here." Just then the rest of the group ran around the corner.

"Tohru." Momiji said.

"Lets go Kyo, or have you some how manage to make our bet? Have you, by some amazing feat, managed to beat Yuki?"

"Bet? Beat Yuki? Akito what are you talking about?" Shigure asked this could be an unwanted monkey wrench in his plans.

"Oh nothing, Kyo and I had a bet going that if he could beat Yuki by graduation, he wouldn't be confined. So have you Kyo?"

Kyo hung his head,

"No, can we just get this over with?"

Tohru stood next to Yuki and was squeezing his arm trying not to cry, then as Akito started to lead Kyo away Yuki stepped forward.

"He has beaten me!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Every body yelled.

Kyo stood there looking confused for a minuet, "I have?"

"Baka neko, hai."

"Umm… how?" He looked even more confused.

"That's what I want to know." Hatori said.

"Me too." Shigure and Ayame said together.

"Spill it Yuki." Haru said.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked looking confused.

"Yuki, what in the world are you talking about?" Akito asked.

"Hey, chikushou nezumi, I don't need your charity, so don't lie for me."

"Who's lying? You're with Tohru not me."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Every one else, with the exception of Kyo and Tohru, yelled.

"You never said HOW, just that he had to beat me. And he did."

This caused Akito to through one of his world famous temper tantrums.

"This doesn't count. It doesn't!"

"It dose." Both Kyo and Yuki said.

"This is all your fault! I never should have stay in that house." Akito yell turning his furry on Tohru. As he when to strike her both Kyo and Yuki grabbed his hand and stepped in front of her.

"I would think twice before you try that again." Kyo said a venomous tone to his voice.

"Yuki move, now." Yuki let his shoulders and head drop, then lifted his eyes and met Akito's death glare, surprisingly with one of his own.

"Fuck you, Bitch." He said then sent Akito flying with one kick. Every one turned to star at him with confused looks.

Yuki looked at them and smiled, "You know that felt good."

"You are spending way too much time with Kyo." Haru said throwing an arm around Yuki's shoulders.


End file.
